


Feelgood Asylum, home for the insane.

by Scabbed_winged_angel



Category: Guns N' Roses, KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: 19th century asylum AU, M/M, Mental Disorders, Multi, asylum AU, mentions of physical and pshychological disabilities, more character/relationship tags to come, risky romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel
Summary: When Nikki gets admitted to the local asylum for being a troubled youth he didn't know what to expect.Will his new friends make his life better or even more miserable?(Update: ON HIATUS 11-10-2020)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Wrapped In Plastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that summary is trash, I haven't come up with anything better yet.  
> I created this AU and posted it on Tumblr and people went absolutely mad about it, so I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> Bonus points go to those who recognize the chapters title's song it was named after.  
> Follow my Tumblr! @smokeandmirrorz  
> Enjoy!

The room of the doctor felt suffocatingly small.

Several cabinets full of medical equipment stood near the furthest wall. Nikki could see specimen jars filled with organs and various dead animals. It felt like the frogs trapped in one jar where looking at him with their beady eyes.

Nikki rubbed his healing wrists nervously. Before he could begin to pick at the scabs the doctor across from him began talking.

"So Frank, I see here that you’ve made some progress in the last week since you’ve been here. How is the medication feeling for you?” The dark haired man asked as he looked through a file with Nikki’s name on it.

“My name isn’t Frank.” Is all Nikki answered. The doctor looked at him with tired eyes before sighing,  
“Alright then, Nikki, how is the medication going for you? Is it still making you feel relaxed?" The doctor laid the file down and looked Nikki straight in the eyes.

Nikki wet his lips, why was the air here so fucking dry?  
"I don’t know doc, it makes me feel dizzy and weird sometimes.” More like fucking hallucinating. Nikki swore he saw a crow sitting on his mattress a few days ago. Nikki bit his lip, he knew he’d get a new double dose.

The doctor scrunched his eyebrows, “Well that doesn’t sound too good. We’ll see if we can get you something else. Actually, a hospital from a few cities over has just made a new discovery in medication for-”

Nikki had already tuned him out, ofcourse they were going to use him as a test subject for all these new medications doing their rounds. As long as he can keep the straitjacket away from him Nikki would take anything these guys threw at him.

Rabbits and guinea pigs, all of them. All of the patients in his ward were hyped up on different, new drugs that doctors prescribed to them like their lives depended on it.

Nikki had only been here for three weeks but he had it all figured out. Doctors make new ‘medications’, they find a patient that suits their needs, they test the drugs and if it goes badly they’ll leave you to die and move on to another victim. It was textbook at this point.

“..kki, Nikki?” Suddenly Nikki got jerked back to the conversation by the doctor snapping his fingers in his face. “Did you get all that I said?” The doctor asked him as he sat back in his creaky, leather chair. Nikki just nodded, “Yes doctor Stanley.”

The doctor smiled, “Good, you’ll get your first new prescription today at lunch time, which you will be having in the cafeteria! You have behaved well the last week and I think you could use some social interaction.”

God, why did he have to get the nice doctor. He’d rather have doctor Simmons, he would’ve locked him back up in his plush, white walled cage as soon as he even looked at him strangely.

“Thank you, doctor Stanley..” Nikki said with a tight lipped smile.

As doctor Stanley lead him to his door he had one cold hand on Nikki’s lower back, it felt uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry about anything Nikki, we will make you feel better as soon as possible.” He said before he handed Nikki off to the guard standing outside the office.

—

Vince was pacing in his room. The straitjacket was getting on his nerves big time now.

He never had to wear it this long before.

And he didn’t even deserve it in the first place! The guy in the cafeteria was obviously eyeing him up. He deserved to get punched in the face.

He was going mad from the silence in the room, normally he’d hear Tommy’s crazy cackling from down the hallway but he had his breaktime outside right now so there was no crazy talk to listen to.

“Come on Vinnie, nothing to worry about. You’re a golden god! Noone can take you down! Especially not an ugly, stupidly tight jacket..” his voice faltered at the end. He sighed as he whipped his blonde locks out of his face and sat down against the wall. 

It would be lunchtime soon, if that idiot nurse Satchel was assigned to him once again to supervise his meal he was going to lose his fucking mind.

Vince closed his eyes and basked in the small strip of light that shone through the idiotically small window at the top of the ceiling.

Vince hadn’t noticed he fell asleep on the floor until a loud knock and opening door shocked him out of his cat nap.

A lanky, blonde nurse stood at his door, but not with a tray of food like he expected.

“It’s time for lunch Wharton.” He said, trying to sound strong, but his voice lacked the authority. Who was this guy? Vince hadn’t seen him around before.

“Alright bean stalk, I’m getting up. Hard to do without hands..” Vince said annoyed. The nurse looked at him with wide eyes, probably not expecting the sass from the smaller blonde.

Vince walked over to him and was surprised to feel the nurses hands undo the belts and hooks on his straitjacket.

“You’ve been allowed to eat in the cafeteria again, but only if you won’t cause anymore problems.” The tall nurse said as he took Vince’s arm in his hand and tugged him towards the cafeteria after closing and locking his room’s door.

Vince shrugged his arm away from the nurses grip, “I can walk myself there you know. No need to hold on to me like a baby.” He said with a sneer.

How dare this guy handle him like that. Didn’t he know who he was?

The tall blonde put on a stern face,

“It’s protocol Wharton. Do you want to go back to your room or do you want food?” He wasn’t intimidating to Vince at all.

Vince just smiled, “Protocol ain’t shit here when other loonies get beat up by their doctor’s sweetheart.”

The nurse gave him a perplexed look but grabbed his arm again and dragged him to the cafeteria anyways.

Arriving there it was crowded as usual, some patients were just eating in silence while other stood looking outside the barred windows with empty gazes. A few screams could be heard here and there.

Vince was let go by the nurse and steered towards the food pickup. Mick was in the kitchen, also as usual.

That man would never eat anything that he didn’t make.

Vince got a plate and sneaked his way upfront the line, making a few other patients sigh and groan.

“Mickey my boy! Still not eating what you don’t know? What’s on the menu for today?” Vince said gleefully while tipping his plate towards the angry looking man behind the pot of whatever it was. Mick scooped up a big spoon of (quite dubious looking) chili and slapped it onto Vince’s plate, Vince grimaced at the nasty looking food.

“Chili. Like every Wednesday.” The dark haired man said with a blank look.

“Right..chili.” Vince said with a forced smile.

He looked at Mick and the grumpy man nodded towards a table behind Vince, “Isn’t that usually your spot?” He said as he turned to the patient next in line behind Vince with another spoonful of red death.

Vince turned and indeed, a shaggy black haired man was sitting at his favourite lunching spot.

Right near the window, the perfect place to sit when the sun was able to shine in on a bright day. Which is exactly what was happening now, and Vince couldn’t enjoy it because some asshole was sitting in His. Spot.

“Who the fuck is that?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Mick just shrugged, “The fuck if I know, probably a new one.”

Vince tapped his foot on the linoleum floor and groaned for a few seconds before going up to the newbie.

As he stood behind him he tapped the guys shoulder. The black haired man turned around and looked at Vince with beautiful green eyes. Vince’s voice got caught in his throat.

“Can I help you?” The man asked with a raised brow.

Vince’s hands holding his tray where shaking. He smiled.

“You’re sitting in my seat, could you please sit somewhere else?” He asked with a false niceness to it.

The man just looked at where he was seated before turning back to Vince,

“Well I’m not seeing any names here and I want to finish my lunch so.. no.” He said and turned back to his plate.

Vince was baffled. The nerve! The audacity! The downright casual way he turned back to his fucking chili!

Vince stood on the spot, fuming.

Vince heard a snicker come from behind him. He turned on his heel and saw a redhead who was sitting a few tables away with his hand covering his mouth to stop himself from full on laughing.

Vince felt like his head was going to explode. If he had a knife he would’ve stuck it in both the newbie and the redheads shoulders already.

“Stop it Vince! You don’t want another week in solidarity stuck in that fucking jacket again!” His mind yelled at him.

Vince just took a big breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

“Well..can I sit with you then?” He asked with hesitation, was he nervous? Vince Neil Wharton does NOT become fucking nervous.

“Sure, whatever.” The black haired boy said with a mouth full of chili. How disgusting.

Vince sat down at the table. Inside he was still fuming, almost at his boiling point, but he was hungry and did NOT want to get stuck in his cell again.

“Nikki.” The new guy interrupted Vince’s thoughts.

Vince scooped up some food with his shitty wooden spoon, “Pardon?”

The raven haired boy raised his head, making his face become more visible from behind the thick black fringe he sported.

“My name is Nikki,” he ate another spoonful of chili, Vince could only blink at him.

“What’s your name? If you don’t tell me I’ll call you Princess, cuz that’s what you remind me of with that long blonde hair of yours.”

Just as Vince thought he couldn’t get any madder, the pot boiled over.

“You filthy fucker! You will treat me with respect and dignity! I am Vincent Neil Wharton the 2nd and I will NOT tolerate you speaking to me this way!”

Vince knew the moment he stood up to yell he was going right back into that straitjacket.

Nikki just stared at him, not an inch of care in his body. Vince was baffled. Right before Vince could yell some more he felt two guards grab his arms and pull him out of the cafeteria.

He trashed around and screamed,

“NO no! Don’t put me back in that aweful fucking thing- didn’t you hear me?? I am ROYALTY and I will not be handled like this!”

The guards didn’t say anything as they dragged him back to his room.

—

'Well, that was…entertaining to say the least’ Nikki thought as he saw the blonde get dragged away from the cafeteria by his arms. Nikki could hear his screeching voice fade away.

'I’ll have to apologize to him next time I see him. I didn’t mean for that to get so out of hand.’ Nikki pushed away his plate and sat back looking around the room.

The redheaded boy that laughed at Vince earlier was looking at him with interest. Nikki did not like his look. The redhead looked like he was about to stand up and walk towards him but right at that moment crazy laughter sounded from the hallway…


	2. Man that you fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki meets someone new, nurses have a chat and Vince mulls over past issues.

A tall brunette made his way into the room. He was laughing maniacally and a guard was making his way after him.  
"Lee come back here!" The guard yelled as he swirled around tables and patients.  
The brunettes untied straitjacket flopped around his arms as the buckles on it jangled from his frantic movements.  
  
To Nikki's horror the brunette blur ran straight into him, knocking him off his seat onto the floor.  
'My first fucking day outside of that cell and I have to deal with this shit' Nikki thought as he threw the lanky body off him.  
  
The brunette kept giggling as he pushed himself back up from the floor, the elbows on his jacket were scraped.  
"Hey! Who are you? I haven't seen you round here before!" He asked Nikki with a wide smile showing off all his teeth, getting right up in Nikki's face almost head-butting him.  
  
Nikki cringed backwards from the boy, keeping him at arms length away.  
"Slow down there puppy, you almost knocked my teeth out." Nikki said as he looked at the brunette warily.  
  
"I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tommy! Are we friends now? I want to be your friend! You look nice!" Tommy said, his pupils blown wide from excitement.  
  
Suddenly they got janked away from each other by guards.  
  
The guard who had been running after Tommy got him beneath his armpits and hoisted him up. Tommy was giggling, "Saul you're tickling me!"  
  
Suddenly his face shifted and his giggles turned into frantic screams, "Stop it Saul, stop! I don't want to anymore!" His eyes became teary as he started kicking his legs in the tan guards grip.  
  
"Hey calm down Tommy-boy, it's alright." The curly haired nurse said as he pulled Tommy with him. Tommy kept squirming.  
"Let's get you your medication alright?" The nurse said as he tried to pull the tall man with him.  
  
As they left Tommy stopped crying and was all smiles again.  
  
Nikki stood up and looked at the clock. He sighed. The redhead from earlier had disappeared from the room.  
  
Boy was he glad that lunchtime was over.  
  
\---  
  
After Saul got Tommy back to his room and gave the hyperactive boy his medication (five different prescriptions?! Last week there were only three)  
he got to have his own break.  
  
He walked through the yellowish-white halls to the staffs only break room, he could really use a cup of coffee after Tommy's stunt. He loved the boy, having been his nurse and guard since he got brought in at Feelgood, but sometimes he made him so tired.  
  
Saul pushed open te door and was greeted by Michael, the latest addition to the crew. He was a nice kid. Tall, blonde and very friendly looking. Saul liked him.  
  
He went over to the stove and grabbed the freshly heated water to pour some coffee.  
  
Saul spoke up,  
"I heard that Isbell put you with Vince, how's that going for you Michael?" He asked the blonde.  
Michael sighed, "Saul, I told you to call me Duff remember?" Duff put his mug down.  
"But to answer you, it's been an..experience. He had to be escorted violently out of lunch, he decided to pick on that new patient..uhh Nikki?" Duff looked at Saul questionably.  
  
Saul nodded, "Yeah Nikki, that poor kid, he really looks like he's been through a lot." He was being honest. Knowing that some -if not most- of the guards and nurses at the asylum were violent towards patients for small to no reasons at all made him want to be better.  
  
Seeing Nikki brought in with a look of death in his eyes made Saul extremely wary for him, this place could not be good for him.  
  
Duff sighed and looked at his coffee cup, "Yeah..I hope he doesn't get stuck with Steven as his permanent guard,"  
Duff laughed,  
"He scares me! I recently bumped into him in the hallway and he just..looked at me with those creepy eyes. It's like he looked through my soul!"  
  
Saul smiled at the comment, he pushed himself up from the counter he'd been leaning against and sat down across from Duff.  
"Steven's not that scary once you get to know him. He's just a really tall, scary looking guy!" He said before taking a sip of his cup.  
Duff scoffed, "Steven not scary? Only when pigs fly Saul."  
Saul smiled, he thought Duff was a great new addition to the crew.  
\---

After Vince got thrown back in his room without food he got injected with something that made him feel sleepy, which made the task of putting him put back into the straitjacket again a lot easier.  
  
'See? What did I tell you Vince? No more fighting! And look at what you're in now.'  
Vince closed his eyes and scrunched his nose,  
"Shut up! I'm trying to relax. I know I fucked up! But what else is new." He said angrily to himself.  
  
Vince rolled around on the shitty mattress, he felt tired. He groaned out of frustration,  
"Fuck.. why can't I just be normal. My parents already hate me enough.. I don't need this self hatred! I'm way too good for that." Vince put his face in the flat cushion.  
"Vincent Neil Wharton the 2nd.. a fucking insane loser."  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Vince's peace got interrupted by cackling coming from the hallway. He knew exactly who that was.  
  
He heard two sets of footsteps going past his door to the one on his right, the heavy, padded door swinging open, the creaking sound echoing in the hallway.  
  
Seemed like Tommy's breaktime was over.  
"Don't cause anymore problems, okay Tommy boy?" The deep voice of Saul said. The only answer he got was a giggle and a soft "Alrighty Saul."  
  
Vince got up from his bed and walked over to the wall that connected his room with Tommy's. A small vent was installed at the top of the wall, it was a small open roster that did barely any ventilation, but what it did allow was conversation with your neighbours. A flaw in the building you could say.  
  
"Tommy, Tommy you there?" Vince asked as he leaned up the wall. He heard some muted shuffling from the other side before an eager "Yes! Vince! Vinnie I'm here!" came from the other side.  
"What did you do this time T-bone?" Vince asked with a small smile even though Tommy couldn't see it.  
  
Tommy squealed and a thump could be heard through the wall. "I ran away Vinnie! Saul wanted to close my jacket but I didn't want him to so I ran to the lunch room!" The brunette yelled.  
  
Vince sighed, "You know Saul will eventually stop putting up with your shit right?" He said as he slid down the wall to sit down.  
  
An audible gasp could be heard, "No way Vinnie! Saul loves me! I know he does." Tommy said with glee.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't make that up again? You know what happened to the last nurse that had to fill in for Saul right?" Vince said with a frown.  
  
Saul was Tommy's main caretaker, he had been so for as long as Vince could remember.  
But Saul had to leave for a family emergency one time for around a month and so Tommy got another nurse to do Saul's job.  
  
The nurse was called Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian was a recently graduated nurse with a passion for his job.  
He was a kind man and had much love for his job and the patients. He and Tommy could get along well and he liked taking care of the boy.  
He also had the luck of being beautiful, having long blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes, which had most of the other nurses -and patients- swooning for him.  
But Sebastian had no such intentions.  
  
But Tommy's delusions got to his head. He was absolutely sure of Sebastian being in love with him. He became obsessed over it in no time, sucking up to Sebastian, calling him Sebby, all of those things.  
  
One day during breaktime outside Tommy was left alone for a minute to sit on a bench, he looked over to see Sebastian chatting friendly with another nurse.  
Tommy got awefully jealous and lost his mind, claiming Sebastian was his while violently attacking the nurse.  
  
He had been put in solitary for over a month.  
  
Sebastian was never seen back, neither was the attacked nurse.  
  
Vince shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He heard a sad sounding sigh through the vent.  
"Yeah but this time I'm for real Vince. I know I am." Tommy said dramatically. Vince could only sigh.  
  
"Hey on another note.. did you see that shaggy haired newbie in the cafeteria?" Vince asked with gritted teeth. He still wanted to punch Nikki, no matter how many times he'd be put in this stupid jacket.  
  
Tommy laughed,  
"Oh I ran into Nikki! We're friends now!" He said  
happily. Vince furrowed his eyebrows. "Friends? But Tommy I thought I was your friend. Didn't you see where he was sitting? That's my spot by the window!" He scrunched up his nose into an angry snarl  
"How can you be friends anyways, the jerk doesn't say shit!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh I literally ran into him! We fell on the ground!" Tommy laughed, he could be heard wriggling in his jacket. His laughter faltered, "But then Saul brought me here..so I didn't see him again- Do you think he's in our hallway? Since he's with you at lunchtime he has to be in our ward right?" His voice was excited again.  
  
Vince narrowed his eyes, "Well if he is I'll punch him for real the next time I see him.. sitting on my seat. How dare he..asshole."  
Vince muttered the last part to himself.  
  
"Nooo, I'm sure he's nice Vince! Give him a chance!" Tommy said. Vince scoffed,  
"We'll see if that's true next time Tom, we'll see if that's true.."


End file.
